


Расскажи мне о своей катастрофе

by empty_spaces



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Self-Reflection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_spaces/pseuds/empty_spaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что ты знаешь об отчаянии, Уилл Грэм? Твой персональный кошмар стал твоим наваждением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расскажи мне о своей катастрофе

_Меня зовут Уилл Грэм, я в Балтиморе, штат Мэриленд, и я не знаю, который час._  
  
Уилл задумчиво крутит в пальцах авторучку, прежде чем отложить её на край стола. Его новый психотерапевт – Джек, конечно же, настоял – советует вести дневник, и Уилл послушно записывает, как проходят его дни. Доктор Адамс настаивает на том, что это поможет ему упорядочить свои мысли, и он соглашается. Соглашается, потому что не видит смысла спорить. Уилл вообще теперь мало в чём видит смысл, однако в его мыслях, впервые за долгие годы, царит идеальный порядок. Потому что не может быть беспорядка там, где господствует Ганнибал Лектер. Однако это говорить доктору Адамсу точно не стоит.  
  
 _Откинь голову, закрой глаза, влейся в тишину ручья._  
  
Ему больше не снятся кошмары. Сложно бояться собственных снов, когда самое страшное уже случилось наяву. Уилл всё-таки закрывает глаза, ловя себя на мысли о том, что ему вовсе не обязательно это делать: образы перед его мысленным взором настолько объёмно-яркие, что он вздрагивает, почти физически ощущая холод металла внутри.  
  
 _Видишь?_  
  
 _Вижу_ , беззвучно выдыхает он, в очередной раз отдаваясь во власть потока.  
Маятник перед глазами приходит в движение, запуская ленту киноплёнки в его голове. Наверное, это нездор _о_ во: помнить о нём столько хорошего. _А постоянно думать о нём – образец душевного здоровья, правда, Уилл?_ Он ненавидит свой внутренний голос. _Его_ голос. Кажется, это с ним навсегда.  
  
Уилл тянется за отложенной некогда авторучкой и вновь раскрывает записную книжку. _Дневник_ , поправляет он сам себя. Быть может, ему стоило бы описать худший день в своей жизни. А какой он, его худший день?  
  
 _Мягкая ткань приятно льнёт к коже. Пальцы Ганнибала мимолётно касаются его подбородка, и Уилла насквозь прошивает чувство, одна лишь попытка дать определение которому вызывает в нём алогичный страх._  
 _– Это…_  
 _– Кашемир, Уилл, – Ганнибал улыбается, затягивая на его шее петлю. – Вам очень идёт._  
 _Уилл неловко дёргает плечом._  
 _– Не стоило, доктор Лектер._  
 _– Примите, прошу. Мне будет приятно._  
 _Уилл отводит глаза и кивает. Крыть ему нечем._  
  
Если бы Джек узнал, что именно он вспоминает, думая о Чесапикском Потрошителе, его выкинули бы из отдела, не дав и слова сказать в своё оправдание. Может, это было бы к лучшему.  
  
 _Уилл вихрем влетает в дом, скидывает у порога куртку: снежинки каскадом разлетаются в стороны, подтаявшие, стекают по волосам прозрачными ручейками. Уже давно за полночь, его мутит от запаха крови, который, кажется, пропитал всё его существо, и бесконечной вереницы мёртвых тел перед глазами, и ему срочно нужно выпить. И покормить собак, которые почему-то даже не выбежали его встречать._  
 _– Уинстон? – окликает он, проходя к гостиную, и замирает в дверном проёме._  
 _– Здравствуй, Уилл, – голос Ганнибала на удивление мягок, и Уилл неожиданно понимает, что никогда прежде не замечал в нём подобных интонаций. Краем глаза он отмечает мохнатые силуэты в кухне, толпящиеся у полных мисок. Он ведь так и смог вырваться с работы пораньше, чтобы покормить их._  
 _– Доктор Лектер, – собственный голос звучит до смешного жалко. Ты жалок, Уилл Грэм. – Что вы здесь делаете? Уже ночь._  
 _Ганнибал смеётся._  
 _– Спасибо, я заметил. Подумал, что ты очень занят вашим новым делом и можешь вернуться только под утро. Кто-то же должен был позаботиться о твоих питомцах._  
 _Уилл растерянно моргает и понятия не имеет, что можно сказать, чтобы не выглядеть ещё более жалким._  
 _– Спасибо. Вы не должны были…_  
 _– Не должен, однако мне захотелось. Всё в порядке, Уилл, – и неожиданно добавляет: – Поздний ужин или ранний завтрак?_  
 _Уилл старается не думать о том, почему так приятно жжёт где-то в районе солнечного сплетения._  
  
Встряхнув головой, Уилл открывает глаза. Бумага под его ладонью вдоль и поперёк расчерчена витиеватым «HL». Противно ноет старый шрам на животе, и руки сами тянутся за анальгином. Пустой блистер летит в мусорную корзину. Кажется, он планировал написать о худшем дне в его жизни.  
  
 _– Вы мне не настолько интересны._  
 _– Ещё буду._  
  
Уилл откидывается на спинку кресла и сжимает голову руками. Доктор Адамс считает, что ему следует прекратить винить себя в смерти Эбигейл. Уилл не может сказать ему, что единственная вина, которую он ощущает – вина перед серийным убийцей. Алана ободряюще улыбается ему с больничной постели, уверяя, что когда-нибудь вновь встанет на ноги. Уилл знает, что не встанет. Никто из них. Ничего уже не будет так, как раньше.  
  
 _Вернись ко мне._  
  
Что ты знаешь об отчаянии, Уилл Грэм? Твой персональный кошмар стал твоим наваждением. Иногда стоит умереть, чтобы пересмотреть свои приоритеты.  
  
 _Меня зовут Уилл Грэм, и время для меня остановилось._


End file.
